Sueño de ti Sasunaru Yaoi Lemon
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Aún puedo recordar esa noche febril que viví entre sus brazos... No importa la gelidez actual de la que es parte hoy mi piel... Sus besos, caricias; ese amor latente, permanece en mis adentros... Y ahora, lo revivo, como quien recuerda lo único que, feliz, le hace...


Aquellas noche, ya la luna en su rosado lleno, víctima del calor sobre todos entero, se posaba en el azul marino firmamento...

Ello miré, desnudándome en la solitaria habitación de mi casa, pensando en que, el agua sobre mi cuerpo, calmaría ese hervor del clima, si bien claro, yo también era víctima, pero no como la luna, solamente, lo era, de él...

Mientras notaba las brillantes estrellas, me envolvía en una blanca toalla de pecho a rodillas puestas, y, apagando la luz, abriendo la ventana que, era a su vez, del balcón en mi alcoba, su puerta, caminé tantos pasos más a la puerta de mi baño, y, entrando, la ducha, encendí...

Solo deje caer en mi cuerpo un shampoo de coco para ello dispuesto... Si mis ojos cerraba, miraba los suyos en mis recuerdos... Y, cuando lavaba, por segunda vez en el día, mis cabellos, impregnados con el aroma de las flores, a ellos, permití que, el agua bastante caliente, quemara mi piel, en ese gusto, que, solía hacer al ducharme a diario; adicción a ello...

Fueron minutos, muchos, los que allí seguí. No pensaba en él con una ilusión puesta, solo, en su sonrisa, tan difícil de obtener... Tan preciada para mi... Hasta que, me desguance, y, de golpe, la llave, cerré... Mucho calor y demasiado tiempo, que ahí, pasé... Tomé nuevamente la toalla, y, a mi cuerpo, la rodeé. Podía percibir las gotas desde mis cabellos a mi espalda baja, caer... Y, abriendo la puerta, el vapor salió, la luz re-encendí, y, yendo para cerrar la ventana-puerta, me sobresalté...

Estaba cerrada... Recordaba haberla dejado abierta, para refrescarla, pero, ya así no era. E, inmediatamente, mi instinto me llevó a dar la vuelta... Y, con eso, vi la causa de mi desconcierto, y, el agito de mi corazón, que, pareciese haber muerto y luego revivir de un modo gozoso e incierto... Y es que...

 _Allí estaba él..._

Con una sonrisa, entre sensual, cínica y seductora, fijamente, me observaba... Él si iba vestido. De golpe, del susto, di un paso detrás que provocó que mi espalda diera con el vidrio, de vapor envuelto... Palabra no podía pronunciar, y, creerme ese hecho, jamás.

Más, él caminando a darme el encuentro, quedó, con su tan habitual calma y misterio, de siempre y no hacía mí, ante mí, así; allí...

Él tomó un mechón de mi fleco, escurriendo, y, jugó con este entre sus dedos. Se aproximó a mi perfil derecho, opuesto al que tomaba mis cabellos, y, aspiró el aroma que desprendía por completo. Eso estremeció mi cuerpo, y, pretendiendo saber en ese momento si todo aquello era ilusión, broma u algo cierto, mejor dicho, tan incierto, tragué saliva, y, le cuestioné, en un hilo de voz, que apenas y salió desde el temblor de mi aliento...

-¿Qué...qué haces aquí?...

-Creí que no me lo preguntarías...

Su respuesta desorbito mis ojos. No solo era real, sino que, había un "Porqué" a ello. Y, pegando mis palmas al vidrio, agregué, intentando sonar disconforme.

-Preguntar ¿Qué?... Entraste a mi casa, mientras que me duchaba... ¡¿Por qué?!

-Sencillo- expuso, de todo desiderable, y, soltando mis cabellos, prosiguió, pegándose un poco más a mi cuerpo, posando su palma derecha en el vidrio, llevando la otra mano a tocar mis frágiles dedos, pasmados-. Si tocaba, de este modo, no me recibirías; no así como estás...

-¿Solo por eso? ¡¿Estás de broma?!- grité, en el miedo de mi desconcierto, y, de su actitud, al parecer él, disfrutándolo.

-No... Quería verte, pero, cuando toqué a la puerta, no me abriste... Y, yéndome, creyendo que no estabas, noté la luz de tu baño encendida. Por ello, y al descubrir tu ventana al balcón abierta, subí y me metí por ella. Escondiéndome para poder verte así... A ti...

-Eso...

El silencio se hizo. Ya no podía hablar. Y, aprovechándose de mi debilidad, terminó por tomar mi mano derecha, al unísono de, con su dedo índice derecho, contornear mis labios, de un modo tan excitante y dulce a su vez, que, me perdí...

-Te ves tan sexy... Dulce como un ángel... Con tu toalla blanca y cabellos escurriendo a tu piel, blanca y húmeda; cálida... Eso lo percibo, huelo ese coco y flores que desprendes, y, ahora, al tocar tus labios tan desiderables, y, sintiendo tu mano temblante, sé que ello te gusta tanto como a mí... El yo tenerte así, vulnerable, sumiso y frágil... Tú a mí, aquí...

 _Y, cerrando sus ojos, me besó..._

Sus labios se pegaron a los míos... No era la primera vez que ello sucedía, pero, igual, se robó de mi alma, su alma. Dejándome sin respiración, y, llevándome a cerrar mis ojos, cómplice de ese toque y beso...

Beso que, fue desvaneciendo su tener vacío movimiento, a, ponerse, de a poco, en el movimiento que llevó, igual y de nuevo, a que sintiese su tibia lengua en mi boca, explorándome y así invitando a la mía a seguir tal juego...

Perdiéndome de todo y del resto... Su mano tomaba la mía y la otra, sosteniendo mi barbilla, comenzó a deslizarla hasta mi cuello. Tan lento y etéreo. Hasta que llegó al borde de la toalla y tocó el botón de despertar a ese suceso...

-De, ¡detente!- grité de golpe, dejando de besarle, empujándole en el pecho lejos de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué más daba si mi calor explotaba en el cuarto y todo era tan obvio de que me había forzado?

-Pe, pero...

Solo nos miramos, y, caminé, alejándome de él, al otro lado de la alcoba, lejos de él, cerca de donde le ví aparecer... Aun estábamos extremo a extremo opuestos. Pero, mientras intentaba mostrar molestia, él, tranquilo, si bien sorprendido, me observaba... Hasta que, sobre mis pasos, fue llegando de nueva vez, a mí...

-Tú sabes que no quieres que me detenga... Te gusta, como a mí... Te gusto, como tú a mí... Niégamelo... Hazlo y me marcharé, pero, si tu voz no es sincera, no lo haré... Así que, dime... Dime que me detenga o que siga. Hazlo.

 _Iba a hacerlo, pero, no es lo que quería... Mi tono me delató._

-Vete... ¡No quiero que estés aquí!

-¡Mientes!- profirió, casi burlándose de mí.

-¿Eh?- exclamé, ante su, no solo no creerme, sino su deleite a verme sufrir ante tal situación.

-Sabes que deseas que me quede; lo sé...

-¡No, no! ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-¿En serio?- cuestionó él y, tomándome de la parte más alta de los brazos, rozó su nariz en mi izquierda mejilla. En mi impacto y su calor-. Tu boca dijo otra cosa...

-Ya, déja, me...- pedí, sin hálito, temblando.

-Que me lo pida tu piel, que se eriza con mi toque- expresó, y, sus manos se movieron por la parte desnuda de mi espalda, bajándome la toalla hasta la médula, solo no cayendo al quedar atorada en el mínimo espacio de nuestros cuerpos, tan juntos-. Y que me lo pida tu corazón, al que, escucho que no deja de latir en total locura- con lo que, siguió tocándome, ahogando mi corazón-. Y todo tú, que, lo único que desea es lo mismo que yo...

-¿Lo, mismo que, tú?- cuestioné, y, contemplándonos en los ojos del otro, con su color matizado de voluptuosidad, declaró...

-Hacerte el amor...

En el traslape de nuestros ojos, como algunas pocas veces había pasado, en el detenerse mi corazón de solo imaginarlo, y, en el deseo de que, ello sucediese, acallé, cayendo ante el impulso de mi interior, al yo besarle... Parsimoniosamente, sin mover mis labios, ni el los suyos.

 _Era un "Si"... A la persona que yo amaba..._

El listón de la lujuria, desaté. Hirvientes, mis orejas percibí y electricidad en mis dentros, viví; mis entrañas, de mariposas, tendí y estando solos, juntos, me decidí... Perdería mi virginidad allí...

Él me abrazo a su cuerpo, y caminó tres pasos a la cama que nos alejaban; me hizo caminarlos en reversa, soltando nuestros labios y observando su faz llena de gusto y deseo, me dejó en la cama así, tendido mi cuerpo, para que él lo tocase e hiciese conmigo lo que quisiese; pertenecerle, ser suyo, sin fin...

 _Él a mí..._

Logré conservar mi toalla al frente y cuando lo noté, se posó, aún vestido, sobre mí... Su sonrisa dulce, inocente y perversa, eran una mezcla irresistible que me excitaba a niveles insospechados... Él me excitaba, pero, al verle chuparse los labios, descubrí que yo también le excitaba a él. Suspiré hondo, porque, vuelta atrás no habría; él en mí...

Nuevamente nos besamos, pero, rápidamente tornamos ese beso a uno lleno de fogosidad; me abracé a su cuello, mientras que él llevaba sus manos a mi toalla. Tanto le estorbaba... Pero si quería que fuera así.

Como lo dije, ya nos habíamos besado antes, pero, sin duda, nada se le comparaba a ello. Su boca era mi perdición, o, mi parnaso; ¿Qué se yo?... Solo que, vuelcos sentí cuando, sus manos removieron la toalla hasta mis rodillas; la removieron, porque, quedé en plena desnudez, mientras que, al él haber ello hecho, mi pecho tocó, mi abdomen, mi ombligo, y la última parte que le entregaría yo...

-Tu cuerpo... Me excita... Toda tu piel, y, tú... Me encantas...- declaró, en un color que parecía perder la respiración.

Y, con eso, su voz agitó mi respiración. Él me tocaba lentamente, y, yo solo dejaba que ello pasase. Cerraba mis ojos, y, lo disfrutaba. Sus dedos provocando perder la calma de mi ser.

Mis brazos... Mi pecho... Besaba mi cuello... Estaba entre sus piernas... Sus manos hacían lo que nadie nunca con mi cuerpo antes... Jugaba en mi abdomen... Su calor evaporaba el agua de mis cabellos... Me enredaba a su espalda, ante la fragilidad de mi piel...

Eso prosiguió por un largo tiempo. Mis piernas y mis nalgas, eran tocadas con sutileza de su parte. A él no le importaba que mi cuerpo no fuese perfecto. Yo, sin ver el suyo desnudo, era aun así feliz...

-Sigue, a,s,í...- declaré, incrédulamente para mí, lo que agradó a él, y, sonriéndome, respondió.

-¿Crees que no voy a hacerlo?... Serás para mí... Yo, para ti...

Y, quitándose de sobre mío, poniéndose de pie, se desabrochó el pantalón. Me invitó a, con esa estampa, a pararme, a, quitarle la ropa... Su ropa... A él. A su frente, tomé el extremo de su playera, y la jalé arriba, con él acompañándome. Su abdomen dejé sin ropa, y, cuando apenas comprendía la realidad de todo, él, dejó su pantalón, por la gravedad, caer. Con boxer le hallé, y, cuando este, él se quitó, mi cordura, perdí de inmediato.

 _Allí los dos, desnudos..._

-Así estamos, mejor; seguiré- expresó, sensual, y, me tomó por la cintura, recorriendo mis caderas y terminando en mis glúteos. Me inflamaba en deseo y aunque aún temía por el paso a dar; la decisión ya estaba tomada, y solo quedaba, el resto, disfrutar.

Comenzamos a besarnos solo con frenesí. El sonido único era el de nuestras bocas chocar. Al remembrarlo, parece que ello puedo volver a experimentar. Caricias y sentimientos... ¿Sentimientos? Eso, era cierto... Eso, me llevó a, separarme de su atrape y conferir.

-No, no puedo seguir...

-¿Eh? No lo comprendo ¿es que acaso no te gusta?

-No, no es eso, es solo que...

-¿Qué?- preguntó, desconcertado, y, a la cama, me senté, donde, tirando al suelo la toalla, la realidad, o, de ellas, varias, enfrenté...

-Tú... Tú sabes dos cosas sobre mí, que, me hacen de esto, detenerme... No puedo...

-¿Qué es? Dímelo, lo que sea, lo entenderé- contestó, y, al unísono de mis piernas recoger y abrazarlas, estando en el medio justo de mi cama, él se sentó a mi frente, denotándome su compromiso por ello, entender.

-Es que... No puedo hacer el amor contigo, porque, porque... No sería hacer el amor...

-No te entiendo- dijo, y, me quitó las manos en mis pantorrillas, tomándomelas con las suyas.

-Es, solo tener sexo, porque, haces el amor cuando amas a ese persona, y, y...

-¿Y eso es lo que dudas, verdad?

-Yo...- enuncié. Y si dudaba de él, de que solo me quisiese por tenerme y quedarse con mi primera vez. Ya no sabía que decir u hacer-... yo...

-¿Es eso?

-Es que... Yo, bueno, sabes que yo soy...

-¿Virgen?- interfirió, comprensivo de-. Lo sé. Pero y por eso, no te obligaré; solo te diré algo que, quizás, aún a este punto, no comprendes.

-¿Qué, es?- cuestioné, desconcertado.

-¿No obvio, te es?- re-cuestionó él, y, al hincarse en la cama, besó mis rodillas-. Te pedí que no tuvieses sexo conmigo...- entre besos suaves, cortos y tiernos, sin soltarme las manos y mirándome siempre a los ojos-... Te pedí que, me dejases hacerte el amor...- lo que profirió, me paralizó; más aún, lo que, prosiguió-...En sí, te lo pido ahora; yo... No quiero solo ser aquél que esté contigo por primera vez, ni solo tener sexo. Quiero hacerte el amor y que tú me lo hagas a mí. Después de todo, tú bien lo dijiste, que, hacer el amor es cuando amas a una persona...

-Eso...

-Y yo te amo a ti...

Él no dijo más, porque, no se lo permití. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y, el temblor de mis manos se detuvo en si. Sus pupilas sobre las mías, no parecían, de ninguno de los dos, mentir. Y, en el fondo, él sabía que, del mismo modo sentía en mí. ¿Por ello me lo dijo?, me cuestioné, al miedo de que, solo quisiese engañarme.

Porque, yo también, sentía así...

-¿Me, amas?- le pregunté, expectante, dudándolo, y, deseando que si fuese verdad; no le había dicho nada yo, pero, él a mi si-. ¿Es cierto o es solo para que lo hagamos?

-¿Porqué dudas de mí? ¿Ah? ¿Es que acaso no me crees sea verdad que te amo a ti?

Todo era tan tenso. No es que no pudiese creerle, es que, tenía tanto miedo. Aunque, había tras de ello un gran trasfondo; trasfondo que, parecía, bien sabía él.

-No es eso; yo...- expuse, y bajando mi mirada, él, dulcemente, me expresó, acariciando con su mano izquierda mi pómulo opuesto, y, sosteniendo con la otra las manos aún sobre las pantorrillas, en lo que simplemente, me acalló...

-Yo tengo la culpa; estoy consciente de.

-¡No digas ello! No es así...

-Lo es. Todo el tiempo, desde que por primera vez te ví, me he dedicado a hacerte sentir de todo y por todo, mal. Aún no debiese, porque, no era así.

-Eso...- pronuncié, apenas. O él era muy buen actor, o, al mirarme a los ojos, la verdad, me decía.

-Siempre te rebajé. Te hice sentir que no valías la pena, y que eras lo peor; la persona a la que yo...

-Tú más aborrecías. Que te parecía desagradable en todo punto y parte de mí. A la que, sin pensar, cambiarías por quien fuese otra persona más.

Él se impactó ante mi intervención. Como si la mente le hubiese leído, o, pegado en lo cierto.

-Todo eso ¿Así era?

-¡Espera! No quise decí...

-Lo siento. Perdóname...- me interrumpió, apenado y a punto de llorar. Él, llorar, por mí. Yo, amándole al punto en el que, era tanto que, no lo podía ni decír.

-¡No! Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte...

-Si tienes que. Mira lo que obré en ti. Deberías de odiarme y, a cambio de, estabas a punto de entregarte a mí... ¿Porqué?- cuestionó, apesadumbrado, con lo que, tiernamente, respondí.

-Porque, te amo...

Su impresión, júbilo y su dulzura, se mostraron en sus ojos, que, llenando de lo mismo a los míos, nos unieron. Y, al darle un beso en su frente, afirmé lo que dije sobre ello. Era lo que sentía y no podía ocultarlo.

 _Él me amaba... Yo lo amaba... Entonces ¿Nosotros?_

-¿Me amas? Pero, no lo merezco... ¡No debes!

-No debo, lo sé. Pero tampoco evitarlo puedo ni podré.

-¿Porqué? Lo que te he hecho, dicho y, y todo; tú ¡Me deberías de odiar!

Se notaba furioso consigo mismo, pero, en ello no había porque enojarse, puesto que, yo sentía lo mismo.

-Tú sabes que no te podría odiar. En sí, si viniste hasta aquí hoy, es porque en tu fondo, sabías que no te aborrecía. Si así fuese, ahora mismo no estaríamos a este punto.

-Eso... Es solo que, mis ansías de ti me llevaron a venir aquí, a verte... Sabía que no me odiabas, bien, pero no creí que tú me, me...- comentó él, pero, no acabó al, abalanzarse a mí, y abrazarme por entero. Sorprendiéndome, pero, haciéndome feliz por tal hecho.

-Ya, calma- le pedí, porque, su rostro en mi hombro izquierdo, me hacía percibir que, sufría, o, en sí, eso es lo que sentía.

-Yo...- dijo, estando su corazón a mi rostro pegado, siguiendo, dulce-... Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. Solo, solo...

-¿Qué? Dímelo...

-Ámame...

Mis palabras, dulces, sensuales y de suave petición, a los dos, nos hicieron sonreír. Y ello, hacer.

-Claro que te amaré... Eso es todo lo que deseo hacer; que tú me ames, también...

-Que, nos amemos...- afirmé, en un susurro, y de nueva cuenta, nuestros labios se juntaron, para, todo, ser...

En el abrazo que nos envolvía, mi espalda dio con el colchón, y de forma tal, su cuerpo quedó sobre el mío, entero, como al compás de una canción.

La melodía que nuestras bocas, conjuntaban en perfección.

Ya no existían miedos o dudas, únicamente caricias de ternura; contemplaciones plagadas de vuelcos en las entrañas y miel desbordando a cada beso escurriendo en la piel, del otro, develada...

Era eléctrico, ecléctico; eterno, a cada vez que las yemas de sus fuertes dedos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo... Como si ello hubiese hecho desde ya tiempo atrás, cual si aferrarme a su cuello, estuviese escrito en el firmamento.

 _Todo era bello, perfecto, y, nuestro..._

El calor subía y solo me preocupaba por hacerle sentir en esos besos, toques y vistas, aquello que por él, sentir, ya no dolía. Tanto había llorado al creerme que nunca me amaría, y esa noche, él, a mí, es quien elegía... A mí... A quien amaría.

-Te amo...- enuncié, y él, observándome, me brindo un beso rápido, ante el que, dijo sin temer.

-Yo a ti también... Te amo...

El resto, puede que no importe explicarlo, pero, lo haré, así lo que no es hoy ya, pero de aquella noche, reviviré...

Aunque, con solo decir que nos amamos, así fue.

La intensidad de su roce, haciéndome la calma, sin consecuencia, perder. Cada cambio en mi cuerpo, era extraño y placentero. Así, allí, a mí, hasta que, el momento, llegó. Y, listo para, tenerme por primera vez, tener mi primera vez; dejar de ser virgen y ser de él, quedó y quedé.

Y es que, tras él besar, delicadamente cada fragmento de mi piel, de mi alma, de mi ser, y, hacerme sufrir, vivir y renacer, cómplicemente, mirándonos, lo dejé. Llevó así su miembro a mi, y, aspirando profundamente, penetró en mí... Mis gemidos eran gozosos, y, la expresión en su cara, de placer para mí...

No hay una palabra que pudiese describir lo que, en cada movimiento de concupiscencia y ternura, entre su tomarme de la cintura, y tomarle del cuello, podía sentir. Tenerlo dentro mío, era, doloroso, pero, de a poco, entre frugalidad, excitación y lubricación, fue delirante...

Y, al ir perteneciéndole, comprendí algo; lo veía en sus ojos al unísono de, ir en cadencia uno con otro. Era lo que, en sus brazos, tanto había querido; ¿Qué importaba lo que luego pasaría?, solo, entre sus piernas, bajo su cuerpo, junto a sus labios, quería permanecer.

 _Ser nada más para y de él..._

No se cuanto tiempo siguió esto, solo sé que, cada refulgente movimiento suyo en mí, era un delirio, y entre escurrir el sudor, nuestra saliva y tanta lubricación, ya estábamos muy mojados. Era sublime. Solo podía jalarle los cabellos de la nuca, arañarle, víctima de ese desesperante sentir a mi cuerpo, tendido... Esos jadeos, que al otro, excitaban a más no poder.

Ahora me pregunto como es que nadie creyó que me estaban matando... Eran ensordecedores y desgarrantes los jadeos que profería yo, él, a cambio, apenas y por momentos, su tono de gemidos, subía. Y, así seguía, tocándole y tocándome; penetrándomele y yo, dejándome... Perdiendo mi virginidad y ganando tocar el paraíso... Sí, allí llegaría con él.

Porque, no sé cuanto es que eso deba durar en alguien pero él lo llevo a más de un par de horas. En un estado de cansancio y languidez, ya nos podíamos ambos sentir y, vivir ello. Sentía que no podía experimentar un orgasmo más, como él, que, ya no podía más, por lo que...

En el mismo tiempo, me llevó al clímax, al mismo tiempo que él... Eyaculando en mi y así, al unísono los dos, tocando el cielo... En el clímax de habernos hecho el amor...

-T, e, a, m, o...- enunció él, al correrse dentro mio, tras nuestro conjunto grito de placer.

-T, e, a, m, o...- respondí, percibiendo ese calor de su semen en mi cuerpo.

Y, exhaustos, respiramos, jadeantes. Él se tiró a la cama, a mi izquierda, y yo, mirando el techo, sabía que como antes, ya nada sería... Quería repetir con él eso por toda mi vida; estar a su lado, era mi vida...

Callados, quedándonos en extasío, descubrí que él, en total embeleso, me miraba. Sonriente. Aún yo queriendo poder asimilar todo eso.

-¿Te gustó?

-Sí, si... Yo... Nunca creí que se sintiera así...

-Ni yo...

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?- le pedí saber.

-A que, por fin sé lo que es hacer el amor. No te ni me preguntes más. Solamente, déjame en tu desnudez, de ti, llenarme. ¿Vale?- pidió, acariciando mis cabellos de ambos lados, escurriendo en sudor, víctimas de ese amor.

-De acuerdo... ¿Lo mismo te podría pedir?- agregué, a su cuerpo pegándome y, oyéndole, al recostarme en su pecho, pegado a mi oído, su corazón.

-No tienes que pedírmelo... Solamente quiero estar contigo...

Ello, me estremeció, y, cuando él besó mi cabeza y me abrazó, recargando su cabeza en la mía, tiernamente, en lo vívido de ese ensueño, mirando la luna llena y sintiéndome por fin, feliz, el sueño llegó a mí...

 _Dormí en sus brazos, junto a su corazón; con él..._

Pero...

Pero, hoy, no es ya así...

Porque, la mañana llegó, pero, él no estaba...

No más ya...

Así fue...

Cuando, desperté...

El sol pegaba en mi piel, quemándola, desnuda, tras lo que él me había hecho vibrar. Pero, la cama era fría, y, mi almohada, solo me tenía a mí...

Volteé a todos lados. La inerte alcoba, solo dejaba entrever lo que, poniéndome de pie de golpe, y, a la sábana en mi cuerpo, enredada, entendí... La puerta del balcón entreabierta, era solo porque, se había marchado ya... De mí...

Comencé, sin consuelo, a llorar. Dejándome caer al suelo del balcón. Sintiendo mi cuerpo solo mancillado y utilizado para obtener mi virginidad. Los arañones, chupetones y marcas del desenfreno de nuestro amor, eran ya ahora, cicatrices de su engaño. Sentía la estupidez en mi frente puesta, porque...

Esos "Te amo" eran falsos...

Su "Solo quiero estar contigo" no existió...

El amor, no era ello...

Y lloré. Creo que hasta que mis pocas fuerzas y no haber comido, insolado y cansado, junto a la decepción dolorosa, acabaron conmigo... Cuando desperté, era casi el atardecer, y, como si no lo entendiese, por imbécil, por cada rincón de la casa, y en vano, le re-busqué...

"Él no me ama... " es lo que me repetía al espejo, en la ducha, cuando, por fin, quise aceptar que él no volvería más...

Me había usado, engañado y casi matado, sí, pero yo, fuerte, por mí, debía de seguir. Dolía y duele, si, pero nada ya puede hacerse ¿O si?.

Solamente dejé que el hirviente agua bañara el pecado sobre mi cuerpo. Seguro seguía su semilla dentro. Y, las marcas físicas, en mi cuerpo, no podían mentir.

Aún con todo, solo deseaba una cosa: que él volviera o que despertara y estuviese allí; nunca, que, cuando me amó, se borrase de mi ser.

Cuando salí de la ducha, la incipiente noche estaba ya tendida. Mi cuerpo había pasado de la blanca envoltura de la sábana, a la de la toalla. No pude evitar, entre la melancolía, tener el deseo de lo de la noche anterior, de nuevo, vivir. Era inútil tener esas esperanzas de que algo pasaría así... Ya no.

La noche ya casi ha dado su paso a la madrugada...

Solo sé que sin él, ya no puedo vivir...

Hicimos el amor, y, amor, es lo único que no existía...

Tras revivirlo todo, creo que, solo un camino, puedo seguir...

De pie, me pongo tras estar en una silla junto al balcón. Voy a la cama y me acuesto allí, encogiendo las piernas y mordiéndome los labios para no llorar. Pero, la sangre, que como hilo cae, mancha la toalla en mi cuerpo, dándome la única idea que es buena para más no sufrir...

De algo servirá el kunai que tengo en mi mesa de noche. Es bello y helado. No debo de pensarlo, solo, hacerlo; rápido, pronto...

-Ahh!

-Detente!

¿Qué? ¡¿Pero como?!

-¿Qué haces? Pero, ¿cómo es que...?

 _Es él... ¿Está aquí o es solo que ya morí?_

-Am...

-¡¿Es que te pensabas suicidar?!- me grita, muy molesto, tirando el kunai de mis manos, lejos, dando al piso. Trae la ropa de la noche pasada. Parece asustado. ¿Qué pasa en realidad?

-No creo que te importe, así que de nueva cuenta, anda ¡Vete!- grito, poniéndome fuerte, de pie, a su frente. No lloraré ni dejaré que vea mi dolor.

-Eso, lo siento; debí de...

-¿De qué? ¿De decirme que solo querías quitarme la virginidad? O es que de seguro te fuiste a burlar de mi con todos y vienes por más ¿No? ¡Dilo! ¿O es que vienes por más sexo al que tu llamas "Hacer el amor"? Miserable... ¡Te odio!

-Pero, yo no...- expresa él, arrepentido, y menos comprendo todo esto, no cuando sus yemas tocan la piel sensible de mis brazos... Me toca... ¡No!.

-¡Déjame!- le exijo y doy un paso atrás, cayendo a la cama, sentándome... Él parece desconcertado, y yo...

-Sé que no debí de marcharme así...

-¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Solo me usaste para tener sexo!

-Yo te amo... No digas eso, por favor... Perdóname...

¿Qué? Está llorando. ¿Por mí? Se arrodilla y besa mis rodillas, toma mis piernas; me roba el corazón...

-Entonces, ¿Porqué te fuiste en la mañana?

-Porque- dice, y nos miramos fíjamente; tiemblo, y él, llora. Y sigue a ello-. Tenía miedo, no de ti, sino de mi.

-No comprendo- respondo, y comienzo a llorar.

-Es que, tú eres como un ángel, y yo, siempre he sido malo. No merezco que alguien como tú me ame, y, tú, de paso, te entregaste a mi, y, me amas, y; y...Nunca quiero que vuelvas a sufrir, pero, soy tan imbécil que, ya lo hice con esto; soy un peligro para t...- pero, no dejo que termine la palabra, porque, le beso, tomando sus mejillas, y, agrego con ello.

-No digas más, igual, yo soy el que cree que no te merece...

-No es así...

-Pero, eso creo. Y, lo único malo que puedes hacerme es dejarme, sobre todo ahora que, sé que me amas... Yo también te amo...

-Regresé porque, solo quiero estar a tu lado... Solo si tú me perdonas.

-Lo haré, solo si, cumples justo ello; quedarte a mi lado...

-De acuerdo...- expresa él, y nos besamos. Se abalanza sobre mío, cayendo juntos a la cama, donde, nos miramos y somos felices...

-Te amo, Naruto...- me dices, dulcemente...

-Te amo, Sasuke...- te digo, con el corazón, y feliz, porque sé que esta es la realidad bella que por siempre he de experimentar...

 _Y no otro, sueño de ti..._


End file.
